channel_tibbfandomcom-20200214-history
Veggie Brother 2017
Veggie Brother 2017, also known as (in hashtag form) #VBSe7en, was the seventh series of the online reality TV show, Veggie Brother. It launched on 11 August 2017, premiered on 12 August 2017 and lasted for 64 days ending on 13 October 2017. It is also the first series of the show to be produced in video format, as opposed to the text and picture article-esque format of previous series. It was also the final series to be shown on TiBB One, as the show (from 2018 onwards) would be shown on sister channel TiBB Two Production Auditions Veggie Brother picked the housemates by having them selected out of all civilians in the world. Presenters In January 2017, it was announced that Josiah Stuart would be the host of the seventh series of Veggie Brother; whilst Nicky Pepper would host the Sunday highlights shows, and the long-time spin-off show (newly renamed); VB Xtra After Show. Format changes For the seventh series of Veggie Brother, the voting will be Vote to Save and Vote to Evict for the entire series. Also this series, penalty points were not only issued in rule breaks; they were also issued if a housemate was nominating incorrectly or if they went over the new 2 minute nominations time limit. For the first time since Celebrity Veggie Brother 2012, the Nominations Grenade is no longer in play. Also this series, in addition to the £1,000,000 prize; the winner will also get a £250 gift certificate from show sponsor Veg Mobile, and a trip of a lifetime courtesy of Unendlich Ein Airlines. Housemates Main article: List of Veggie Brother 2017 Housemates On Day 1, 15 Housemates entered the house; and on Day 23, 2 intruders entered the house. Daily summary The main events in the Veggie Brother House are summarised in the table below. A typical week begins with nominations, followed by the shopping task, and ends with the eviction of a housemate during the Friday and/or Sunday episodes. Evictions, tasks, and other events for a particular week are noted. The diary of happenings in the house are listed in order of sequence. Tasks Nominations table The first housemate in each box was nominated for two points, and the second housemate was nominated for one point. Points received Notes * During Week 3's portion of the 'Haves vs Have-Nots' task; housemates were required to nominate 1 housemate for 3 points. * As they entered as intruders after Week 4's portion of the 'Haves vs Have-Nots' task; Asthena and Zoran were exempt from nominations. * After getting into many arguments with fellow housemates, a physical fight with Orion after Benry's eviction, and refusing to nominate on Day 30; Destinee was ejected from the Veggie Brother house. * Due to the sheer number of housemates left, Veggie Brother decided that (unless housemates decide to walk or get removed) the next 2 evictions would be double evictions. * Veggie Brother decided that anyone that 2 nomination points or more would face eviction. * This week's double eviction had the evictions done 48 hours apart, so voting closed earlier than expected. Brea ended up being announced to the viewers 48 hours before the house found out. * As it was the final 4 housemates remaining, the housemates would not be nominating as Veggie Brother put up all remaining housemates for eviction. Reception Trivia *This is the first series where everyone has gotten at least 1 point in the first round of nominations. External links *Official site